Cause and Effect
by KraziKrysti
Summary: Lily refuses to admit her feelings for James but when Deatheaters are spotted in Hogsmeade something happens to make Lily face up to her feelings sharpish...Oneshot


Cause and Effect

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Summery: Lily refuses to admit her feelings for James but when Deatheaters are spotted in Hogsmeade something happens to make Lily face up to her feelings sharpish…

"Look James I said no! I mean no and I will never change my mind!" Lily yelled storming off down the side alley to their left, towards the road leading to the high street. Lily Evans and James Potter were in their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were in Hogsmeade on the last trip before Christmas, probably the last trip for a while because Deatheaters were becoming active on the edges of the town. James ran after Lily, planning to apologise but she suddenly stopped and James stopped behind her.

"Lily…" he started but she was looking ahead of her, horror struck. James looked too. There, down the alley to opposite, were a group of people in dark cloaks, masks covering their faces and wands drawn. What they were saying floated across the deserted road.

"…rid of some. They swarm this world."

"We have to be…not profitable."

"Mudbloods need to…"

"…the dark Lord wishes it."

"It gets dark quickly…start soon…wands ready." Lily looked at James horror written all over face.

"Walk backwards very slowly, we need to get around the corner." James whispered so softly Lily almost didn't hear him. She stepped backwards a few steps and knocked into a metal rubbish bin, knocking the lid off.

"What was that?" asked a Death Eater

"Cat?" asked another

"Lets check." Said the first.

"James!" exclaimed Lily in a panic

"Lily! Quick! Can u apperate?" demanded James

"No!" Lily whispered a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I don't want to die!" James looked around the alley, there was a little built on bit that stuck out 2 foot from the wall, the Deatheater side of the bins, the bins were in the little 'cuby' but not in the corner.

"Lily I have an idea, get in the corner." James said pointing. He heard the Deatheaters decide who was going to search for the noise maker, James took time to marvel at the stupidity of them, it the causer could apperate they'd be long gone.

"Now what?" Lily whispered urgently.

"Now, I know you're going to hurt me for this, but please wait until the Deatheaters have gone." James whispered

"What are we going to do?" Lily whimpered. James walked up to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The only way I can think of that we could be here and not have noticed them would be if…we were busy…like lovers…there's no time to protest, you can kill me later. Now, I need you to wrap your legs around my waist." James whispered stepping closer, putting his hands on her butt. Lily was too scared to protest…much.

"If I find you set this up Potter, I will kill you, resurrect you and kill you again!" she whispered hotly, pulling her long shirt up to her knees and doing as he asked. Against her will her breath had quickened. The Deatheaters were getting closer, making too much noise for efficient scouts.

"I would never…" James pulled his gloves off and slid one hand up Lily's leg under her skirt. He didn't give her time to protest he stepped towards the wall, pressing Lily against it and thus pressing her to him. Lily gave an involuntary gasp.

"Play along." James growled lips inches from hers. There was something building inside Lily, something she'd never felt before, it was pulsing from James's hand on her upper outer thigh, from her inner thighs pressed against his lower stomach and his other hand flat against her back under her jumper. It was like a fire eating at her insides and the only thing she could think of doing was pressing her lips against his, so she did. This surprised James but surprise soon was forgotten as he kissed Lily back. He stroked her bottom lip with his tongue and Lily responded in the same way. They forgot that it was supposed to be an act to keep them alive, they forgot that their lives were in danger, they forgot that they were head boy and girl, they forgot the world around them and Lily forgot the hate she had convinced herself she felt for the boy she was kissing so passionately. The Deatheaters passed the bins before hearing Lily and James.

"Told you it wasn't a cat!" yelled one. Lily and James didn't notice. Lily's hands were pulling James's shirt from his jeans with what seemed to be a mind of their own. The second Deatheater coughed loudly. When Lily and James didn't react he looked at the other one.

"Should we kill them?" he asked.

"Na, they didn't hear anything, lets leave them humping like rabbits, maybe they'll produce new Deatheaters. Common lets go." Muttered the second one. The Deatheaters left, neither James or Lily noticed. When they finally broke apart for breath, they were in a mild state of undress. Lily lent her forehead against James's, breathing hard, staring into his eyes.

"Well…" James whispered, also breathing hard. Lily's hands were resting on James's muscular chest. She let her hands skim up to his neck. James's eyes closed before opening again. He looked down.

"We're heading towards half naked and it's the middle of December." James panted.

"And I have no memory of how we got like that." He added

"Deatheaters…" started Lily suddenly her eyes grew wide.

"The Deatheaters!" she exclaimed. James lent around the corner but saw nothing.

"They seem to have gone." James stepped back from the wall, and unwond Lily's legs. He did his shirt up then picked up their coats. He handed Lily hers and started to put his on. Lily looked at her coat, then at James. She dropped the coat and stepped towards James. He winced, expecting a slap and was shocked as Lily's lips met his once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He pulled back minutes later.

"Lily?" he asked

"I changed my mind. Dammat. I'd hidden it from my self for so long, then suddenly its pulled from me all because of bloody Deatheaters." She whispered.

"Lets continue this conversation elsewhere." James muttered.

"I'm feeling the cold and you must be too. Besides we were supposed to be back an hour ago." James muttered doing up his coat. James and Lily rushed back to the Castle.

"Oh thank goodness!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"We were so worried when you didn't return!"

"Sorry Professor, we almost ran into some Deatheaters and had to strategise a way out." Lily muttered, looking sideways at James. James suddenly shivered violently.

"Oh! Go and get your selves warmed up, I'll send a house elf up to the tower with some food for you, it wouldn't do for you to be in the hall tonight." McGonagall left a bewildered Lily and James standing in the hall way. They looked at each other and shrugged before heading up to the tower holding hands and shivering.

"I knew I should have put tights on this morning." Shivered Lily

"Couldn't find any." She added, annoyed. James laughed softly.

"Christmas pudding." He said to the fat lady when they got there. As they entered the heat of the tower hit them.

"Whew!" muttered Lily removing her scarf. James spotted the food on the table.

"Unity's been and stoaked it up." He nodded at the fire. Lily looked at him, confused.

"One of the house elves in the kitchens. When you ask for food this is what she brings, that's how I know it was her. I'll have to give her an extra something for Christmas." He added to himself. Lily smiled at James as she took her coat off. He was absentmindedly doing the same, though not getting too far, he'd left his gloves by the bins and his hands were numb. Lily stepped over to him and helped him undo the last few buttons.

"Thanks." He smiled down at her. Lily sucked in her breath as she looked up at him. Next minute they were kissing again, just as they had before. Lily unwrapped her arms from his neck and started to undo his shirt. She growled when she discovered he had a t-shirt on underneath it. She pulled away from him and tugged at his t-shirt until he raised his arms and she could pull it off him. Her palms skimmed along muscle toned arms as she lifted it clear of his head.

"Lily." He whispered but she kissed him, cutting him off, her palms exploring his upper body. James's hands were spread on her bare back, sending shivered down her spine. James pulled back, panting.

"Lily," he gasped

"I don't think McGonagall had this in mind when she told us to warm up." He laughed slightly.

"And I don't think this is the best time or place." He added softly. Lily looked at him.

"This is all very fast." He mumbled putting a hand to his head.

"No more than 2 hours ago you hated me and now…" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I never hated you, I just denied to every one, including myself that I l—iked you." She mumbled. James brushed a strand of red hair off of Lily's face and smiled at her. She crossed her arms at him.

"So you're saying you don't want this." She asked, eyes hurt. James took her face in his hands.

"No, I want you." He replied. Lily looked at him, confused

"That's what I…" she started but she cut him off

"No it's not and you know it." his eyes bored into hers and she looked away.

"I want to be with you, laugh with you, cry with you, work with you, relax with you, and then maybe, when we're both sure this is what we want, when…" he blushed and looked away but continued talking

"When we're truly in love…" Lily looked at him

"The longer we wait the more meaning it'll have?" she asked and he nodded

"Well, well, well! Who'd have guessed that Mr. Potter was such a romantic!" Lily whispered kissing his nose, his chin, his lips. James wrapped his arms around Lily and gazed down at her.

"I love you." He whispered

"I think I always have." He muttered. Lily simply looked at him.

"You know, I think I love you too." She muttered, surprised.

"No need to sound so scared." James muttered

"No, it's just that, as you said, 2 hours ago I was sure I hated you." Lily laughed.

"Maybe we should eat now." James grinned

"I assume you're warm enough." He raised an eyebrow

"Oh, I'm more than warm enough." Lily winked, giving James his top. He grinned at her and they sat down for some food just as McGonagall walked in. Lily and James looked at each other, thankful that they had stopped their previous activity.

"Dumbledore sent me to get from you exactly what happened." She told them pulling up a chair. Lily looked at James meaningfully.

"Well…" he started.

"We were arguing, as usual and went round a corner. Lily spotted some dudes in masks and cloaks, they were very sucpicious, muttering about mudbloods and the dark lord. We were attempting to get away when…they heard us. They sent some scouts out, but they argued all the way and we…managed…to get away from them, I'm not completely sure how, but they were gone by the time…we came out of hiding." James explained, trying not to blush. McGonagall frowned.

"Must have been new recruits, no true Deatheater would behave so un professionally." She muttered.

"Thank you Potter, Evans. Your peers shall be returning shortly, you might want to sort out a story to tell them." And with that she left them. As soon as the portrait closed they burst into laughter.

"Man, that was close!" giggled Lily

"What are we going to tell the others? I mean, we can start with what we told McGonagall but after that?" he asked Lily raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed

"I mean, are…are we dating?" he asked

"I guess you could say that." Lily grinned as she lent across the table and kissed him just as the portrait opened.

"Did I really just see Lily kiss James?" Sirius asked Lucy, confused.

"Seems so…" she replied.

"Yo, Padfoot, get out of the way!" Remus's voice demanded and Sirius moved away from the portrait hole.

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded of Lily and James who were laughing.

"Well, it's a long story!" James started.

fin

A/N: uh…having just rediscovered this on my pc I cant remember where I got the idea from, however I do love the fact that it's because of the Deatheaters that Harry comes into existence and because Harry exists their lord is defeated. Call me weird but I love twists like that! Don't forget to RevieW!


End file.
